Various methods for the manufacture of designed knitwear on circular stocking knitting and knitting machines have already become known. One method, for example, consists of knitting with the needles of the machine at least one base thread with, alternately, two natural yarns or two yarns of different color and with a dual selection of the needles that must form the design of the knitwear. Another method consists of knitting, in the missed stitch form, at least one base yarn with another yarn of a different color or type by means of a single selection of the needles, which must form the design. However, the design that will thus be created in the knitted article has never been defined well and clearly, with the yarn of a different color or type being mixed together with the base yarn.